(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the use of optical waveguides in detecting chafing of electrical cables. In particular, this invention pertains to apparatus and methods for reducing the size and/or number of optical connectors utilized in connection with optical chafe-detection devices, without sacrificing the performance or reliability of such devices.
(2) Background
Electrical cables that are subjected to vibrations or other movements are often susceptible to chafing damage. Such chafing damage can expose or sever the electrical wires of such cables, resulting in electrical shorts, arcing, and loss of functionality. When such damage is caused to critical electrical cables, such as those utilized in flight control systems of aircraft, catastrophic consequences, including loss of aircraft and life, can result.
As should be appreciated, identifying the existence of chafing damage before such damage has a serious impact is desirable. Additionally, because such cables are often concealed behind panels or other systems and structure, it is also desirable to identify the approximate location of chafing damage along electrical cables without visually inspecting such cables.